Dragon Ball Z: Revolution Begins
by omolina100
Summary: The entire North Galaxy is at the brink of war. The Planet Trade Organization has been attacked by Froze and his Saiyan allies, it is only a matter of time before they respond to this threat. While both sides scramble to get ready for the fight, hundreds of thousands of aliens from all races hurry to join either side, for the winner will dictate the future course of the Galaxy.


Both of them were looking at their respective screens in the rather dark room. Outside the room the planet's harsh winds could be heard, rattling against their home. The screens flickered as they ran various different programs, keeping close tabs on the ongoing deals. In the corner of the room two small beds were placed next to each other, with white blankets covering them. On the other side a few leftovers from lunch were thrown around, waiting to be eating by the hungry pair. It was an completely unimpressive apartment in the lower district area, the perfect place for a runaway couple to hide.

He pressed a few keys and stood up, looking at his screen with curiosity.

"Interesting."

"What is it?"

"Check this out. Froze and his team finally decided to make their move."

"Really? Arlia?"

"Yeah, they attacked several planets at the same time, and Cooler's representative in Litt suffered a 'fatal accident' around the same time."

"They've gotten bold ever since the Saiyans joined them."

"Cooler and King Cold are both MIA and the Planet Trade Organization is in shambles, they don't know what to do" he said, chuckling softly. "Never thought I'd live to see the day this happened."

"Miracles tend to happen every now and then. We're living proof."

"Yeah."  
"So what do we do? I mean we can't really stay neutral for long, you know. Sooner or later we will have to pick a side."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, we got two mayor forces on opposite sides. They're going to clash, it's going to come sooner than we expected and it's going to be ugly. We have no way of knowing who will come on top, but we know it's going to affect entire solars systems, there won't be a single corner in this galaxy that won't be affected by this war."

"I know that, what's your point?"

"My point is that either King Cold will win this, or Froze and the Saiyans will. Either way there's going to be massive changes on the way this place is run."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If King Cold wins it's a no brainer" she answered, sitting on her chair and crossing her legs. "He'll increase control on the planets he already owns and he will rule with an even tighter fist than before."

"I don't really like how that sounds."

"Yeah, but if Froze wins... I'm not sure. He hates his father and grandfather, and we know he hates the Planet Trade Organization, but what about the Saiyans? Prince Vegeta will probably want a kingdom, maybe he'll try to replace King Cold. I mean wasn't that what he wished to do before?"

"According to hearsay, I wouldn't put much trust in rumors."

"But the rumors match" she countered.

"Other rumors" he pointed out as he too sat down next to her. "It doesn't matter, Prince Vegeta might or he might not try to get a kingdom after this is over, we can't know that now."

"I know... So what do we do? Like I said we can't stay neutral for long, and I'm skeptical about joining King Cold, you know how his entire family feels about us..."

"Well if we can't keep hiding and we can't join King Cold that leaves us with one choice, doesn't it, Note?"

"I guess..." Note said. "Doesn't mean I'm not worried about throwing our lot with Froze, I mean if he loses we go down with him, Beat!"

"Don't worry" Beat comforted her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Prince Vegeta is with him, Kakarot is with him! What could possibly defeat them? The Planet Trade Organization has numbers, but numbers count for nothing against Super Saiyans, you know that!"

"Yeah" she answered with a smile, pushing her black hair out of the way. Her black eyes bore into his own onyx sphere and Beat could see the anxiety in them, the nervousness and the fear, but the excitement as well. There was no denying it, he was excited too, the prospect of fighting after so long was much too appealing to him. "I guess they don't."

"So how do we join them? We can't exactly just show up and say 'Hi, can we join?' They'll shoot us down, not to mention Prince Vegeta might get pissed with us."

"You're right... I got it! Let's wait until they go and make the first move, we'll chose a planet where the fighting might be a little even and then we swoop in and save the day!"

"I like it" he admitted. "Yeah, let's do that!"

"Planet Cooler 143 is on their strike list, although they won't hit it for a few weeks."

"That gives us plenty of time to get there! We'll pack things and we'll be gone by tomorrow night!"

"Mmm... alright! Are we really doing this?"

"Yeah we are!"

"Alright, King Cold watch out because here we come!"

00

_Fun Facts!_

_ Revolution Begins (Arch Enemy) on Note and Beat's decision to join Froze!_

_ This little interlude is to try to clear my head and figure out what to write in later chapter. These two are going to star in the novel as well :D_

_ Note is the Saiyan Heroine in Dragon Ball Heroes, and Beat is the Saiyan Hero. The names are used for every single class in the game (there are three Notes and three __Beats) so it might get confusing to which I am referring. Note is the one in the cover._

_To my understanding, Beat's name is based on Bean (maybe?) and Note on... something that sound similar to that? is there even a vegetable that sounds like that? Oh well, if there isn't, then Note is the first full blooded Saiyan to not be named after a Vegetable :o is that even possible? Is that legal? Madness, I say!_


End file.
